Vida de Universidad
by always mssb
Summary: una simple historia de como las cosas pueden pasar en a una estudiante de medicina en la universidad...nuevos amigos, nuevo estilo de vida, nuevos amores, estres, presion familiar, sacrificios, etc.
1. 1er dia de universidad

_Hola a todos! Aquí aprovechando mis vacaciones les traigo este nuevo fic con un poco de mis experiencias en la universidad que ojala les entretengan un rato…._

**1er dia de clases**

_No lo puedo creer, al fin llego el dia en que comienza una nueva etapa, es incrible pero al mismo tiempo triste_ –estirandose aun sentada en su cama- _obviamente que las voy a extrañar, por suerte Ino- chan entro a la misma universidad y carrera conmigo…siempre quizo estudiar esto…_-levantandose y yendo a escoger su ropa- _pero ya no las voy a ver a Cler-chan y a Jade-chan ya que se están alistando para ir a estudiar al extranjero_- poniéndose una blusa negra sin mangas y corte v- _aunque Dana-chan se quede aquí, decidio estudiar en otra universidad no va a hacer lo mismo…sin olvidar Rose-chan y Clar-chan que aunque estudien en la misma univerdad, entraron a otra carrera, al menos aunque sea en los pasillos las voy a poder ver- _ya maquillándose_-_ _creo que con esto es suficiente…bueno aceptable_- viéndose en su espejo

Llevaba puesto la blusa negra, unos jeans azul oscuro, zapatillas converse negras y su pelo estaba amarrado en una trenza francesa

_Bueno ahora a ver si esta despierta –_golpeando la puerta- Hanabi….estas despierta…Hanabi…voy a entrar- abriendo la puerta- Hanabi aun no te has levantado

Mmmm…5 minutos mas –abrazando a su enorme oso blanco

Hanabi ya levántate se nos va hacer tarde –abriendo las cortinas- no porque me dieron auto significa que vamos a llegar en un parpadeo al colegio y de allí yo a la u

Ya…ya…Onee-chan…no es mi culpa que tu estes emocionada por tu primer dia de universidad…yo por mi lado tengo que volver al colegio…lo que significa chau cama…chau computadora…chau tele…chau vacaciones

Jajaja ya…ya…no seas exagerada…voy yendo a desayunar…nos vamos a las 7 asi que tenes media hora –saliendo del cuarto

Ash…tu y tus crisis emocionales…Hinata pobre tu esposo

Te escuche! –bajando las escaleras

_Rayos olvide que es medio gato –_ mejor me apuro

En la cocina

Veamos como va a estar el clima –prendiendo la tele- ashhhh….ojala que se apure mas que no conozco donde es mi primera clase en esa lugar- viendo su celular- jajaja se pasan

**Ino msn- Chicas hoy dia empieza una nueva etapa para todas nosotras asi que empecemos con el pie derecho las adoro!**

**Dana msn- Mis nenas bellas! No saben como las voy a extrañar…se que los cambios son buenos para todos pero igual no va a ser lo mismo sin ustedes! Las amo!**

**Cler msn- Fuerzas mis chicas aunque ya no estemos juntas podemos hacer lo que sea…las extraño**

**Clar msn- Se que esto va a ser difícil sin Cler y Hina para que me hagan estudiar pero voy a dar el 100% para seguir adelante! Suerte lindas **

**Jade msn- Animo chicas! Y no se duerman como yo jajajaja**

**Rose msn- Siempre para delante chicas a pesar de todo! Las quiero mucho**

Jajajajaja bueno creo que me toca responderle –escribiendo un msn –** Chicas! Siempre nos tendremos las unas a las otras y siempre crean en si mismas…las adoro!-** creo que esto es suficiente

Onee-chan ya estoy lista…ehmmm tome tu corbata ya que no la vas a volver a utilizar

Bueno…come algo y nos vamos dale

Su uniforme era camisa blanca con el escudo del colegio, falda negra plisada, medias negras hasta las rodillas, zapatos de vestir negros y la corbata era a gris...y como siempre llevaba su cabello café amarrado en una cola de caballo

Ya en el camino

Y yo que me imaginaba nunca mas volver a pisar este colegio –parando el auto

Jajaja asi es la vida…vas a hacer esto hasta que me gradue –bajando del auto

Tsk…tengo que hacerlo 5 años mas…que pereza

Jajajaja ya onee-chan no seas renegona, que te vaya bien en tu primer dia

Gracias a tu también

Bye bye…te quiero- cerrando la puerta

Bye…yo también

En la universidad

Bueno ahora a encontrar el aula…mmmmmm….disculpe sabes donde queda el aula B2-1

Si es por este lado, sígueme

Gracias

Parece que vamos a ser compañeras, mi nombre es Tenten

Hinata, mucho gusto

Igual me alegra haberte conocido asi nos podemos sentar juntas

En el aula B2-1

Hinata-chan! Al fin te encontré –abrazandola

Ino-chan jajaja siii no encontraba el aula por suerte Tenten-chan me ayudo...asi que las presento

Hola mucho gusto, gracias por ayudar a la pequeña Hina-chan

No hay problema, asi que son amigas del colegio

Si nos conocemos desde hace 7 años mas o menos

Vaya eso es mucho tiempo

Si…y vamos en aumento…no es verdad Hina-chan

Jajaja si eso parece

Busquemos lugar ya va a empezar la clase –señalando los asientos

Y lo hicieron justo a tiempo ya que el profesor entraba al salón

Bueno chicos…bienvenidos a su primera clase de anatomía humana…soy el profesor Asuma y antes que nada les quiero decir que estudiar medicina que todos la pueden estudiar pero no todos pueden llegar a ser médicos asi que les deseo suerte en este largo camino que eligieron…ahora les voy a decir la regla principal no quiero nadie entre después de que yo haya entrado al aula

Al fin la pille –entrando a chico de pelo rubio- uyyy lo siento sensei es que no encontraba el curso –sonriendole con una enorme sonrisa

Jajajajajajaja- se escuchaba en todo el aula por la interrupción tan apropiada que dio el chico en ese momento

Pasa…primera y ultima vez…para la próxima entras con un chocolate fino….ahora preséntate para que te conozcamos

Si –mirando al frente- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y les pido que sean amables conmigo –guiñando el ojo

Jajajajajajaja- la risa general que causo con ese comentario

Es un chico peculiar no crees Hina-chan

Eso parece Tenten-chan

Creo que con el los años van a ser bien divertidos –comentando la Yamanaka

Payaso, siéntate para que comencemos de una vez la clase

Si sensei –sentandose junto un chico con cara de cansancio y otro que parecía bien entretenido comiendo un chocolate

Vaya espectáculo que nos diste –mordiendo su chocolate- me caes bien, mi nombre es Chouji y este chico es Shikamaru

Si lo hice para romper un poco el hielo –sonriendo

Sos muy problemático –suspirando

Jaja…no le hagas caso es su forma de decir que la caes –terminando su chocolate

Al final de la clase

No puede ser que sea nuestra primera clase y ya tengamos que leer 70 paginas para la próxima clase que es en 2 dias –quejandose la rubia

Tranquila Ino-chan, asi es este sensei –consolándola

Tenten-chan tiene razón, además creo que hay que irse acostumbrando a esto

Pero Hina-chan son 70 paginas

Jajajaja vamos donde quedo ese animo, que mira nos toca anfiteatro

Eso no me anima Hina-chan, ver muertitos sobre una mesa, vaya forma de consolarme

Vamos tal ves allí conocemos a otras personas

Quizás Tenten-chan –sonriendole

Vamos que Asuma-sensei ya este yendo

Si –caminando hacia el anfiteatro

Mientras tanto

Vaya que me moria de hambre –botando su servilleta al basurero

Acaso no desayunaste Naruto –tomando un sorbo a su gaseosa

No me dio tiempo, mas que mi madre se durmió y asi que me despertó tarde a mi también jejeje

si las madres llegan a ser muy problemáticas

pero no hay duda que su cocina es la mejor –mordiendo una empanada

jajaja creo que no conoces a mi madre, le da mas a las labores manuelas del hogar que a la cocina jajajaja –riendo el rubio- oh alla va Asuma-sensei, creo que mejor vamos yendo

En el anfiteatro

Después de una larga explicación de las normas de seguridad y respeto que deben tener los estudiantes con los cuerpos, sin olvidar del material que deben traer, Asuma-sensei pidió que se formen grupos mixtos de 4 cada uno

Bueno yo puedo irme a buscar otro grupo, por mi no hay lio

Estas segura Tenten-chan

Claro chicas no se preocupen, bueno las veo al final de la clase –yendo a buscar grupo de trabajo

Creo que quedamos nosotras dos, Hina-chan

Si Ino-chan

Elijamos el cuerpo que vamos a trabajar y de allí vemos quien se nos une –jalandola al cuerpo mas cercano para que no se lo ganen- este se ve bueno

Ino-chan creo que esta ocupado –señalando a un chico alto parado junto a la mesa de diseccion

Hola me llamo Ino y ella es Hinata…disculpa ya tiene grupo este cuerpo

Soy Shino y no

sera que podemos trabajar contigo

Si

No sos muy comunicativo, no es asi

No

Ino-chan no lo molestes

Si el siempre es asi…bueno de los poco que he hablado con el –apareciendo un chico con una sonrisa muy peculiar- mi nombre en Kiba, mucho gusto

Ino y Hinata, asi que siempre es asi el

Si, pero uno llega a acostumbrarse

Bueno al parecer nuestro grupo ya esta completo, Hina-chan podes hacer la lista y darle a Asuma-sensei

Claro Ino-chan

En otro lado

Tenten-chan eres tu?

Lee-kun?...casi no te reconozco, te hiciste otro corte de cabello

Jajaja siii lo notaste, es que quería cambiar un poco el estilo, pero al parecer tu sigues con tu mismo peinado

Ya sabes, mas vale mal conocido que bueno por conocer jajajaja –guiñandole el ojo- y dime ya tenes grupo de trabajo?

No, busquemos alguno…mira no es el chico que llego en la primera clase tarde

Si es el…vamos- jalándole el brazo- Hola soy Tenten y el es Lee-kun

Hola, Naruto –sonriendo

Naruto-kun tienes grupo de trabajo?- preguntando con mucha confianza Lee

No, no tengo y ustedes?

Tampoco contigo nos faltaría 1 persona mas

Ehmm…disculpen ya están completos –interrumpiendo una chica de pelo negro corto

No justo nos falta alguien

Me puedo unir a ustedes?

Claro…ehmmm…como dice que te llamas?

Perdón no me presente, mi nombre es Monik

Hola, ella es Tenten-chan, Naruto-Kun y yo soy Lee

Bueno hay que hacerle la lista a Asuna-sensei e ir a entregársela –sacando Tenten un cuaderno- tomen anoten sus nombres –terminando de escribir su nombre y pasándole el cuaderno al resto del grupo

Si queres yo se la llevo la lista Tenten-chan, asi para que Asuma-sensei se vaya hablandando un poco conmigo jejeje

Si asi lo quieres Naruto-kun, toma –arrancando la hoja

Ahurita vuelvo

Donde Asuma-sensei

Asuma-sensei tome la lista de nuestro grupo –pasandole la hoja de papel

Gracias doctora…disculpe usted como se llama

Hyuga Hinata –sonriendo

Vaya asi que tengo una Hyuga en mi clase, su padre es Hisami Hyuga?

No sensei ese es mi tio, yo soy hija de su hermano Hiashi

Jajaja cierto, siempre los confundo, les va a mandar saludo a los 2 de mi parte

Si sensei –dandose la vuelta pero no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella- perdón no fue mi intensión

Descuida, error mio al pararme detrás de ti –sonriendole

Ehmm…-sonrojandose- etto..yo- siguiendo su camino

_Que chica mas rara –_penso el Uzumaki- Asuma-sensei aquí esta la lista que pidió

Creo que la pusiste nerviosa a la pobre chica –tomando la hoja de papel

Yo no hice nada sensei

Jajaja –_creo que no es muy observador- _olvídalo…eso es todo

mmm…sigo sin entender –cruzando lo brazo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno ojala que les haya gustado esta capitulo introductor a la historia…voy a tratar de que los capis sean un poco seguidos debido al poco tiempor que tengo de vacaciones y no desaprovechar esta oportunidad de escribir un poco…que tengan un buen dia


	2. Fin del 1er dia

Bueno se que me tarde algo pero la inspiración no esta mucho de mi lado…aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo…espero que lo disfruten

**Fin del 1er dia de clases**

Despues de la entrega de las listas de los grupos Azuma-sensei les pidió que se retiren y que no se olviden de lo que les pidió para la clase teorica

Hina-chan! Cual es nuestra próxima clase?

Nos toca Histologia en el aula B2-9…alguien sabe donde queda? –viendo su agenda donde esta su horario

Creo que es en el 2do piso –apareciendo Tenten detrás de las chicas

Entonces vamos! –jalando a las dos chicas

Siempre es tan alegre?

Si…siempre la vas a ver con una sonrisa, es su sello Yamanaka jajaja

Y cuéntanos Tenten-chan…como son con los que hiciste grupo? –preguntando curioso la rubia

Por suerte encontré a un compañero del mi colegio, que estaba en el parelelo, asi que con el fue mucho mas fácil formar grupo –sonriendo

Que bien Tenten-chan –ya subiendo las escaleras- ahora para donde? Derecha o izquierda?

Derecha Hina-chan…fíjate en el numero de las aulas asi te vas a poder ubicar mas fácilmente

Jajajaja no te molestes, Hina-chan no tiene un muy buen sentido de la ubicación jajajaja

Que cruel eres Ino-chan…no seas exagerada

Exagerada? Te acuerdas cuando estábamos yendo a comprar las cosas para un campamento y lo llamamos a tu primo ya que el era el experto para conseguir ese material, y de malo nos hizo dar vueltas a la manzana y si no fuera por mi tu lo hubieras seguido caminando jajaja

Pero fue su culpa de el, no paraba de darme charla y me distrajo –haciendo puchero y sonrojándose

Uyyy! Que tierna que sos Hina-chan! –abrazandola Tenten- tu fácilmente te sonrojas no?

Si…no sabes como odio que me pase eso

Jajaja si…su apodo era tomatito en el colegio

Jajajaja…peor aun…ese apodo me ponía

Jajaja ya ya…miren aquí es la próxima clase

Mientras tanto

Naruto…es por aquí –señalando las escaleras

Jajaja perdon, es que aun no me ubico bien en esta universidad

Que problemático –subiendo las escaleras

No le hagas caso…vamos Naruto –golpeandole la espalda

Ok, vamos –sonriendole

Ojala que la próxima clase sea entretenida

No lo creo Chouji normalemente la primera semana es aburrida, por lo que dan su metodología cada uno de los docentes

Tienes razón, por lo menos espero que sea bonita la materia jajaja

Vengan es por aquí –señalando Shikamaru

1 hora después

Hina-chan…Hina-chan –sacudiendola

Ino-chan…que paso…ya termino la clase?- despertando

Si ya termino y tu como siempre durmiéndote cuando el salón es oscuro

Jeje…es que no lo puedo evitar…por que tenia que ser con todas las luces apagas…y peor si las ventanas tienen ese papel que hace que no entre la luz del exterior

Jajaja vamos chicas antes que se nos haga tarde –recogiendo sus cosas

Si vamos –parandose

Miren chicas creo que Hina-chan no fue la única que también se durmió

No es Kiba-kun?

Creo que si Hina-chan…porque no lo despiertas?...mientras recojo mis cosas

Claro –caminando hacia el asiento del chico- Kiba-kun?...Kiba-kun?...despierta

Mmmm…carne –hablando dormido

Kiba-kun jajajaja despierta –sacudiéndolo- aun no es hora del almuerzo para pensar en comida

Mmm..Hinata –despertando- que paso? –estirándose- ya termino

Si vamos que ya todos se fueron

Dale, dale –alzando su mochila- vamos, ehmmm…que nos toca, sabes?

Déjame ver –sacando su agenda- embriología aula A1-12

Bien…ahora sabes donde queda?

No….tu sabes donde queda?

Tampoco….ahora que hacemos?

No se…déjame llamar a una amiga –tomando su celular- Ino-chan…donde están?

_En el aula de embrio…mira te vas a la entrada principal, bajas las escaleras y allí nos vas a ver_

Okis…ya voy por alla –colgando el teléfono- listo ya se donde es

Perfecto…vaya que sos lista –sonriendo- vamos entonces

Y Shino donde esta?

De seguro ya se fue al aula, es un mal amigo siempre se olvida de mi

Jajajajaja pobre Kiba-kun….mira allí están los demás –mirando desde el 2do piso

Bien…no nos perdimos jajaja –bajando las escaleras

Hina-chan por aquí –gritando Ino- Hina-chan, ellos son Lee-kun y Sai-kun, amigos del colegio de Tenten-chan

Hola mucho gusto, y el es Kiba-kun –presentando al chico

Hola que tal –saludandolos con la mano

Nos estaban contando todas las cosas que hicieron en su año de promoción que fue donde mas se vieron con Tenten-chan

Si aunque no les hagas caso en nada de lo que dicen –haciendo gesto con la mano

Pero que ganamos con mentir Tenten-chan, además tu siempre fuiste medio agresiva con nosotros –guiñando el ojo- tenían que verla en la clases de gimnasia cuando jugábamos básquet jajaja

Lee-kun que sos mentiroso –sonrojandose la castaña

No por nada te llamaban la tormenta roja, no es verdad Sai?

Si todos te teníamos miedo –sonriendo

Jajajajajajaja –reian todos los del grupo

Me las van a pagar –amenazandolos

Tenten-chan no sabia que jugabas básquet

Si Hina-chan era del equipo del colegio

Que super, también Ino-chan y yo lo estábamos

Podriamos jugar alguna vez que estemos aburridas –dijo la rubia

Me parece excelente la idea

Si, que les parece si ustedes hacen su partido de basquetball y nosotros podemos organizar uno de futbol con todos los del curso

Que buenísima idea Lee, yo te ayudo buscar a los demás para el partido

Gracias Kiba, encendamos nuestra llama de la juventud –con brillo en los ojos

Llama de la juventud?

No le hagas caso Kiba-kun es su forma peculiar de demostrar su emoción, desde el colegio que tiene ese lema

Lo que tú digas Tenten-chan, vamos de una vez Lee antes que llegue el docente –jalandolo

Bueno mientras los chicos se organizan, también nosotras

Si –ambas chicas

En otro lado del salón

Aun falta mucho para el almuerzo…ya me dio hambre –sobandose su estomago

Esta es la ultima clase y de allí a comer –sonriendo

Solo piensan en su estomago….tsk…que problemáticos

Obvio especialmente si hay ramen de almuerzo…como no pensar en eso –con los ojos brillándole de la emoción

Chicos que tal? Mi Nombre es Kiba y junto con unos amigos estamos organizando un partido de futbol con todo el curso mas que existen los rumores que a Azuma-sensei le encanta jugar…asi que les parece la idea

Me parece bien, yo me anoto

Si Naruto se apunta…yo también me apunto…tu que dices Shikamaru?

Que problemático…no me queda de otra

Eso es un si o un no? –dudando en escribir sus nombres

Es su forma peculiar de decir que si

Ok chicos…nos vemos el viernes a las 10 en la cancha detrás del anfiteatro…alla se decidirá los equipos, bueno tengo que ir a seguir buscando gente –saliendo del curso

Esto va a ser muy divertido –sonriendo el rubio

Al terminar la clase

Que emoción! Todas las chicas aceptaron jugar –saltando de alegría Ino

Va a hacer divertido, es bueno volver a practicar después de todo

Si apoyo a Hina-chan, mas que asi voy a demostar mis habilidades con el balón –sonriendo con malicia

Tenten-chan da miedo –hablandole en susurro a Lee

Y eso que no las has visto aun jugando

Que estas diciendo Lee –mirada asesina

Nada Ten-chan –sonriendole nerviosamente

Hina-chan tu también vas a jugar

Si Kiba-kun, aunque no soy tan buena como Ino-chan y al parece también que Tenten-chan

No lo creo, si estabas en la selección de tu colegio, no seas tan modesta –sonriendole- ohh…me olvidaba van a ir a vernos jugar el viernes?

Claro que si Kiba-kun

Excelente….si vas a ir Hina-chan voy a dar todo de mi parte –sonriendole

Etto –sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa

_Oh…esto se va a poner interesante, mejor la ayudo antes que pase lo que siempre le pasa _–Y ustedes también tiene que ir a apoyarnos a nosotras…no es asi Hina-chan –abrazandola por detrás

Si Ino-chan –_eso estuvo cerca…gracias Ino-chan_ -sonriendole

A que hora jugan Tenten-san?

Jugamos antes que ustedes Sai…tipo 8:30…como no es nada oficial es mas un partidito amistoso asi que no va a durar mucho tiempo

Ya veo, estaremos allí presentes

Ahora chicos…la pregunta mas difícil de responder…-alzando un dedo

Cual es Lee-kun? –le pregunta la rubia

¿Qué vamos a almorzar hoy? –sonriendo

Lee-kun idiota –golpeandole Tenten

Pero Ten-chan es una pregunta vital a estas horas –llorando

Nada de lagrimas de cocodrilo -renegando

Jajajajajajaja –se escucho en el grupo por la actitud de los 2 amigos de colegio

Después de un entretenido almuerzo, al fin llego la ultima clase del dia

Que delicioso almuerzo –caminando al salón

Si Lee-kun, pero creo que lo mejor fue la compañía

Tenten-chan tiene razón –sonriendo la rubia- ahora que nos toca Hina-chan

Déjame me ver –buscando su agenda- nos toca Medicina Social en el aula A2-1

Listo, vamos entonces

Chicos vayan yendo creo que me olvide mi cuaderno en el comer –saliendo corriendo la rubia

Típico en ti no Ino-chan…apurate que ya va a empezar las clases…sabes en que aula es no ves?

Si Hina-chan –ya lejos de los demás

Siempre ha sido a si –le pregunta la castaña

Si…para todo es bien inteligente y se da cuenta de las cosas…pero cuando se trata de sus cosas…es bien despistada…varias veces la he salvado de no perder su celular o su cámara

Jajaja…una costumbre nueva de Ino-chan que aprendo hoy

Pfff…y tiene mas…ya la vas a conocer con el tiempo

Mientras tanto en el comedor

Me llene –tocando su estomago el rubio

También si te comiste 5 bols de ramen…que problemático eres

Es un chico en crecimiento, no lo molestes Shikamaru

Gracias Choujin, tu si que me comprendes por mi pasión por la comida

Hablando de comida…alguien quiere un postre…yo invito

No gracias, viejito yo si estoy lleno –dijo el chico de coleta

Un helado no estaría nada mal –dijo el rubio

De que saber te gustaría?

Chocolate y vainilla, por favor y gracias –sonriendole

Ok –cominando a la venta- señorita me da 2 helados por favor

Claro, de que saber los quiere?

Chocolate y vainilla, y el otro limón y frutilla

Seria 10…Enseguida se los llevo

Muchas gracias –dandole el dinero

Lo que nuestro amigo no se dio cuenta fue que al darse la vuelta hizo, choco con una chica que iba bien apurada

Lo siento…te encuentras bien? –ayudandola a pararse

Si estoy bien, fue mi culpa estaba corriendo ya que se me iba a ser tarde

No fue mi culpa, estaba distraído, soy Chouji por cierto –estirandole la mano

Y yo me llamo Ino, tu no estas en mi curso? –mirandolo con mas atención

Si creo que somos compañeros –sonriendole

Y que haces aquí aun tan tranquilo, la clase empieza en 10 minutos

No te preocupes que para el helado siempre hay tiempo

Si tu lo dices, bueno me tengo que ir, solo vine por esto –mostrando su cuaderno- nos vemos en la clase –sonriéndole y saliendo corriendo

Si nos vemos _–que chica mas linda_ –volviendo donde sus amigos

Que paso Chouji?i por que esa cara? –mirandolo el rubio- además donde están los helados?

No paso nada…solo se me paso algo bueno es todo –sonriendo bobamento

Que problemático –suspirando

Aquí tiene sus helados –poniendolo en la mesa la señorita

Gracias –comiendo como un niño su helado el rubio- Viejito si no quieres yo me lo como

Ni te atrevas a intentarlo –despertando el castaño y comenzando a comer su helado

En la clase

Ino-chan al fin llegas…ya va a empezar la clase –reclamandole la hyuga

Si…me destraje un poco en el camino –respirando agitada la rubia

Ven siéntate a mi lado –señalando un asiento libre la castaña

Gracias Tenten-chan

Bueno chicos…bienvenidos a su primera clase de Medicina Social, mi nombre es el Dr. Yamato y vamos a pasar un excelente año juntos

Perdon por la demora –entrando los 3 chicos- nos perdimos –sonriendo el rubio

Bueno al parecer ya se a quienes voy a pedir que sean mis modelos de inyecciones y suturas todo el año –sonriendo maquiavélicamente

Causando una risa grupal en todo el salón y que se pongan palidos los 3 chicos

Tsk…bien hecho…ya también que se cree ese rubio por llegar siempre tarde a clase –comentando el Inusuka

No creo que lo haga de mala intención –defendiéndolo la Hyuga

Ah…por que dices eso Hina-chan? –con tono medio molesto

Es que yo se como es no tener buen sentido de la ubicación –medio avergonzada

Aun peor…sabiendo su debilidad debería tratar de llegar aun más temprano por si se pierde

Ya Kiba-kun no seas tan duro con el chico, suficiente con el castigo de Yamato-sensei –tratando de evitar una pelea la rubia

Bueno tomen de una vez asiento ustedes 3 que vamos a empezar la clase

Si señor –obedeciendo la orden

Al final de la clase

Bueno chicos eso seria todo, el miércoles les vere con el material para poner inyección, que tengan un buen dia

Saliendo del salon

No porque –llorando el rubio- odio que me pongan inyecciones

Tsk…es tu culpa por no hacerme caso

Ya chicos dejen de pelear, por suerte el sensei va a hacer el que nos la ponga y no uno de nosotros que somos inespertos

Pero igual…voy a ir a explicarle mi situación, nos vemos chicos mañana –saliendo corriendo el rubio

Tsk…que problemático –siguiendo su camino

Jajaja pero admitelo, te cayo bien el chico –siguiendolo

Mientras tanto

Chicos vayan adelantándose, voy a ir a preguntarle algo a Yamato-sensei

Claro Hina-chan te esperamos en el estacionamiento

Hinata fue caminando hasta la sala de docentes donde creía que estaría Yamato-sensei, iba escuchando su música favorita, cuando llego a la sala de docentes, al abrir la puerta se choco con un joven que salía furioso del salón

Hay perdon, no te había visto…oh…otra vez tu…siempre nos estamos encontrando de esta forma –sonriendole

Etto…si…ehmmm…disculpa –entrando al salón

_Definitivamente es una chica rara _–siguiendo su camino

.

.

.

.

.

Yyyyyyy…fin…bueno eso seria todo…voy a tratar de escribir mas seguido…claro si la inspiración no me abandona jejeje nos estamos leyendo….byebye :3


End file.
